narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Land of Harmony
The is the largest sovereign nation in the Oniga-shotō, whose territory covers everything west of the mountain range dividing the largest of the region's several islands. The nation is ruled by a group of councillors selected from the nation's most influential factions. The capital, Kyōto, is amongst the largest, and most populous, port cities in the world and boasts a hybrid military incorporating elements of , , and other warrior cultures. History Boasting the greatest amount natural resources among the territories in the archipelago, the nation was originally colonized by refugees from the mainland who sought to escape the endless cycles of war. Unfortunately, the influx of people into this ungoverned land quickly transitioned the island territory into a haven for criminal activities. The ensuing violence met a breaking point during the Kyōto Civil War, where an alliance of several vying factions were able to strike a definitive against their adversaries. In the years to follow, this alliance established a modest government to maintain order within the city. Eventually, their area influence expanded from the city and surrounding territory, eventually allowing the acquisition of the chain of islands to the west and everything on the region's largest island up to the mountain range that serves as the border to Koshin no Shōdo. With this newly gained territory, and thus resources, the city state of Kyōto declared their holdings a nation in its own right. Naming it the Land of Harmony, a subtle vow to ensure the peace in the years to come, the nation quickly flourished outside of the interference of the mainland. Today, the nation has earned a notable amount of respect as influential island power, the likes of which even larger nations don't trifle with carelessly. Geography The Land of Harmony possesses a bountiful source of various natural resources, many of which are a direct result of the archipelago's volcanic past. The volcanic soil of the main island, which has fostered both deep forests and fertile farmland, and the rich iron deposits found on the eastern slope of the mountains are of particular interest. Furthermore, the island chain off the western coast is home to several small, yet prosperous, fishing villages. The mountain range also provides the nation with a natural barrier against the neighboring nation's sulfurous wastes and encourages a temperate weather pattern. Furthermore, the nation enjoys a plentiful amount of rainfall, generating several freshwater rivers across nation. Kyōto is largest settlement and capital of the Land of Harmony. As a former refugee operated port, the city is home to individuals from a myriad of different backgrounds. The cosmopolitan nature of this urbanized harbor has inadvertently spondered various civil and technological advancements. As such, Kyōto has become a notable home for many scholars and engineers, despite its rough history. Furthermore, the different backgrounds of the citizens has produced a complex military composed of individuals with more than just shinobi or samurai backgrounds. This complexity has made it difficult for opposition composed of merely a single type of warrior to devise strategies against. While far beyond its days as a criminal battleground, Kyōto is still a bustling international port. Such a location tends to attract those hoping to escape the pursuit of foreign government agencies. As such, the threats of corruption and crime are always of notable concern for Kyōto. Category:Locations